Transformers- Darkness overcome
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Megatron will stop at nothing to capture the femmebot Kyrix, daughter of Alpha Trion and Solus Prime. Can her friendskeep you out of danger? Or will Megatron finaly get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
It seemed like I was the last one left. There was no noise from outside. Everyone had left. Or they had died… Or maybe both. The Decepticons had started this war, because they wanted power, and to rule everybody. There was a few who resisted, by themselves. Needless to say, they all died. Then a few of them started to work together. As more and more of the Autobots realized that they couldn't do it alone, they all started to form together into one big group. Once, at a meeting, they all decided to elect a leader. Most of them voted for Optimus Prime, one of the tallest and strongest in the group. Others voted for Hot Rod, or Ultra Magnus. I didn't... Instead, I voted for the best fighter, Ironhide. It all went up from there.  
Now back to where I come in. I am an Autobot, but not like the others. Most of the femebots were weaker. They all were put to a test, and I was the only one able to finish it. So unfortunately, all of us had been assigned a guard. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1 seemed upset that they had not finished the test. "Arcee, you will be guarded by Kup," Optimus said. "Chromia, you will be with Hot Rod." I could tell she was disappointed, because she kept staring at the back of the room, where Ironhide stood, half in the shadows, half out. "Elita, you are with Blaster." She rolled her eyes and left, Blaster trailing after her.  
Fortunately, Optimus was smart enough not to put me with some idiot, like Kup or Blaster. Instead, he put me with the one Autobot I could actually stand. It also happened to be the one that I voted for. Ironhide turned to leave, but something made him stop and wait. Maybe it was because he knew I was watching him. "Ironhide. I trust that you will be able to protect our best femebot fighter. You will guard Kyrix." Optimus turn and looked at Ironhide's reaction.  
"Prime. You know I don't get along very well with others." "Then you two should get along just fine." I watched as Ironhide held Optimus's glare, then held Ironhide's glare as he turned his head to look at me.  
"You don't scare me." I wasn't afraid of this war vet. In fact, when I was younger, I looked up to him, spying on him from around the corner or from a tower as he fought on the front lines, or trained. I was probably spotted, by the way that his face seemed to soften some when he recognized my face. He couldn't know my name, because I always disappeared before anyone of his 'friends' could approach me.

"Fine. But she better not get in my way. If I'm going to protect her, then she better get used to a lot of training, and fighting on the front line. I am not going to stop fighting just because I have to protect someone."  
I nodded, because this was what I was hoping for. I wanted a chance to prove myself, to Prime and the others… but more importantly, I needed to prove to myself that I could control the power I had. No one knew about the power. My 'parents' are dead. I had always hidden it deep down inside.

Optimus turned to look at me, and nodded his head, understanding my silence. I nodded back slightly to him, as he walked out. I stepped forward "You do know that you are going to have a hard time with this correct?"

"You think I don't know this?"

"You don't! You don't know how or why this war started! This whole thing started beca-"I stopped, because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Fortunately, he didn't car. Ironhide just turned around and walked away. "Meet me in the arena."

I let him leave, trying to hide that memory, so that I wouldn't tell anyone. Finally calm, I walked out, and activated my invisibility cloak. Many times, I had to duck behind barrels, crates, rubble, all types of things, just because of the Decepticons Hounds. The Hounds had the ability to break our invisibility cloaks. Each hound had a heavily armed con riding them.

When I finally got to the arena, my cloak was exhausted. Ironhide was in the center, destroying the drones. I crept quietly into the arena, until I was on the edge of the mass drones. Something didn't seem right, the drones where always silver. Now they had purple trimming. As I checked my scanner, the drones closest to Ironhide had regular Energon levels, while the ones on the rim had Dark Energon. I glanced at the dark drones, and then looked away. Wait.

"Ironhide be careful! These drones are-"I was cut off as one of the infected drones turned and took a swipe at me with his swords. The thin shield I kept around myself proved its worth once again as it reflected the swords while I tried to process all of this. As the drone swung again, I ducked and knocked the drone's legs out from under him, then smashed its head in. More drones poured out, effectively surrounding us both in dark Energon controlled drones.

It seemed like someone was giving these guys orders. The drones moved me over to Ironhide, and then took away our weapons. The unarmed drones took the weapons we had, and armed themselves. Two of the drones came up behind us with Energon cuffs and tried to handcuff us.

"You've got to be joking." I twisted away from him and kicked the drone, sending it flying back. "You are NOT putting those things on me!" I stated as the drone got up. I didn't realize there was another, stronger drone behind me, until the slaws gripped the tops of my arms, pinning them behind me. I didn't see it, but Ironhide punched the drone holding me, I only felt it when the drone released me. Immediately placing our backs to each other, readying ourselves the best we could for the fight we knew was about to happen.

The all too familiar sound of the wind screaming whine combined with purr of a powerful engine made me look up, right after we put our backs to each other. I froze, remembering when the Cons demanded for me to be turned over to them. I snapped out of it, just in time for a cat to land on the jets wings. As it plunged towards the drone mass, a Cybertronian car plunged off of the open roof next to the jet. Ironhide noticed them, and then growled "get ready. Our only chance to get out and warm the others is them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Great." That was the last word I said before the Blue Angel Cybertronian Jet and cat open fired. The car first changed into its stealth mode, then also open fired. I expected the bullets to strike us, but instead, the shots hit the drones on the edge of the rind, causing a distraction.

In the millisecond it took to destroy a drone, the two of us on the ground lunged at the closest drones, going for our weapons. Ironhide was able to get at least one of his guns back. I wasn't sure, because I think I trusted him enough to turn my back to him, while destroying the drones nearest me with my bare hands and a small dagger on my wrist. Most of the drones were stupid, rushing at an unarmed femmebot. Several drones dropped dead before they even got close to me, due to Ion shots from Ironhide's cannons. I laughed as the dropped dead, even as the two freefalling alt modes shifted into their protoforms.

One of the protoforms took his duel swords out and started to slice the drones. Seeing this, reminded me that I had to find my own weapons. As I looked, killed, and looked some more, I was swept away from Ironhide, leaving my back unprotected. I realized this as soon as something struck my back, this time being slightly more painful. I turned and ducked, just in time to escape behind smashed by a studded chain, which had already struck my back. I noticed also that I couldn't see Ironhide, or the two protoforms. I had been surrounded by big Gladiators. Not Drones. From Kaon.

The gladiators had succeeded in backing me into a corner, far away from Ironhide. I had been injured, gashes across my chest from the biggest gladiator, who had a spiked short sword. My back was against the wall, my right arm hanging, the joint almost severed, Energon dripping from both places, even making its way down the wall behind me. It dripped off of my injured arm, creating a puddle.

The gladiators were grinning, knowing as I did, that my time had come. The lead gladiator raised his sword to deliver the death blow. I closed my optics, ready to die. I heard the wing whistle over the edge of a blade, then the clang of another sword intercepting the studded blade. I was barely able to open an optic to find someone I didn't expect to find there, as he had been on the other side of the drones.

One gladiator fell face first, due to a long range Ion shot. I was able to catch a glimpse of my guard before he was surrounded once again. Ironhide had the help of the other protoform, so I wasn't worried about him.

"A little help here?!" My savior asked, struggling against the last two gladiators. I couldn't stand on my own, so I just raised my arm, aimed, and fired directly into one of their heads. I saw the slightly smaller one fall before the protoform moved back into the way. I barely heard the crunch as the last gladiator fell.

I did notice when the protoform picked me up, despite all of his wounds. Out of nowhere, a small head pushed up against my hand. It gave me enough strength to open my optics a little more, and fight to live. That's when I noticed that Ironhide had both of our weapons, plus my sword. When the protoform set me down, Ironhide held me up as the femmebot walked up, followed by her pet. Something seemed familiar about my rescuer, but I couldn't say what. They started to leave, but Ironhide stopped them.

"Why don't you guys come back with us? We need more fighters like you guys." They froze, and looked at each other. The femmebot nodded at the other, then looked back at us. "Alright, we will come. But first, I'm Serena, my Cybercat is Diego, and this is De-" "Drift. The names Drift." He cut her off.

I glanced at Ironhide, even as he looked at me. "I'm Kyrix and this is my friend and guard Ironhide." He nodded, as if agreeing with me. "Now let's get back, before more Cons show up." He looked back at me asking a silent question: Can you make it back? I hesitated a second, then nodded. In the back of my mind, I knew I was going to have to stop about halfway back.

We all reverted back to our alt modes; Ironhide's being a black heavy duty miner truck. Serena's being a Blue Angel Cybertronian Jet. Drift's was a silver and red Cybertronian Sports car. My own Alternate mode being a cross between a black heavy duty miner's truck and a silverfish sports car. I was the only Autobot who had a combined alternate mode. Not like I felt special. It was almost a curse. People staring at you wherever I went, it was just annoying.

As soon as all of us where transformed, we activated our invisibility cloaks and drove out of the arena. Normally, I tended to stay right beside Ironhide's passenger side door. That's where I started at, but after a few clicks, I started to fall behind. About halfway back to Iacon, we stopped in an old abandoned building. That's when I opened a private transmission to Ironhide. 'Get these guys back to base. I ca-'

He cut me off before I could finish. 'What about you? Where do you think you're going?!'

I growled. 'If you would have let me finish, I would have told you.' I answered irritated. 'I can't make it back to base. I've lost too much Energon.' As I told him this, I felt the Energon drip from underneath me. 'Get them back to base and come back for me, or send someone to get me. I'll hide here until someone I know comes.'

I knew I had pissed him off by how long it took him to respond. 'Fine. Jazz, Prowl, and Wheeljack are on their way to get you.' He drove out, Serena and Drift following close behind. I watched invisible thru the window. I could tell I was going to get chewed out later by him by how he paused before taking off. He was also upset, but I knew he would never admit it.

Deep down inside, Ironhide had a bad feeling about leaving the one person he truely cared about more than as a friend. He couldnt shake the feeling of worry , or keep his mind off of Kyrix. Thats how he didnt notice when Prowl, Jazz, and Wheeljack passed him and the outsiders, headed back the way they had come.

Infact, Ironhide almost missed the turn for the underground entrance. As they headed underground, more activity was seen. Autobots walked from room to room, carrying various objects back and forth. Nobody glanced at the group, so they went undesturbed. When they finally pulled into a debreifing room, Ironhide sent a private transmission to Optimus: Needed in debreifing room ASAP.

Optimus igknowledged him, Ironhide transformed, and walked over to the window. "He will be here in a few." Thats all he said before he turned his back to them, looking out the window to where Kaon was located. When the door opened, he turned and nodded at the taller autobot leader: Optimus Prime.

As Ironhide explained to Optimus what happened, and why he had the three Bots leave the base, the outsiders looked upon the boss. When Optimus dismissed him, Prime turned to them and started his usual speech "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots..." Ironhide took his chance and left, so he didnt have to listen to the speech again, for the umteenth time.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ironhide and the others disappeared, I pulled away from the window and reactivated my invisibility cloak. I hadn't changed from my alt mode: It slowed down the Energon loss. As I settled down to wait for Ironhide and/or Jazz, Prowl, and Jackie to arrive, my mind took me back to when I was young, and my parents were refusing to let Megatron have me.

_"Megatron, you will not take our daughter from us!" My 'father' said as he wielded his sword. My father, Alpha Trion, was one of the most respected people on Cybertron. Megatron's ugly grin had made me cling to my mother's leg. My mother was a Prime named Solus. _

_As soon as the fight broke out, my mother picked me up and ran. Cons followed her, until she handed me off to one of the palace guards. Then she turned and fought. I remembered looking over Hounds shoulder, and watching as my mother was killed. I know I screamed, and that's how Hound had tripped, then ran into another one of the palace guards._

Something fell in the abandoned room that I was currently hiding in and it jerked me back  
to the present. I backed into the nearest corner before I heard the voice. "Damnit Prowl! Can't you be any quieter!? You're going to bring every con within five clicks here!" It was Jazz. "I wouldn't mind that. It would be a nice change." I didn't recognize that voice, but I know it was someone here to help.

At that moment, my invisibility cloak died out. Thankfully, it was dark out. So when a set of lights flashed from across the room, I hesitated for a millicycle, then flashed my lights back, then left my lights on so they could find me.

A split second later, I saw the edge of Wheeljacks swords. I pulled forward, so that they could actually SEE me. "Jazz, Prowl, let's go. Wing will meet us as soon as we are out in the open," That's when I recognized his voice. They all transformed, and Prowl took the lead out, followed by Jazz. It was my turn, but I could feel Jackie's watching me. Trying to shake off that feeling, I drove down the ramp with Wheeljack right behind me.

As soon as Wheeljack and I hit flat ground, Prowl and Jazz immediately took up positions on both sides of me, and Wheeljack moved closer. At first, I was able to stay up next to Jazz and Prowl, but soon dropped back. As we neared the end of the tunnel, Wheeljack moved up and moved me back up where I was supposed to be.

Out of the tunnel, a black and white Cybertronian jet, Wing, dropped out of nowhere and flew low over us. When that happened, I finally understood what their plan was: to keep me covered while we moved back to Iacon. It would work, until one of the seekers patrols caught us. Many miles has past, and no sign of the Seekers.

Until we rounded the last corner to a straight road that about a mile out, opened slightly to the Autobots HQ. So of course, as soon as we rounded it, seven of Starscream's seekers dropped out of the sky. Three of them landed in front of us, while the other four took up positions around us, when we stopped sliding.

That's when Jackie opened a private transmission to me. "If things get crazy, -"

"If things get crazy, I'm blowing things sky high! I'm not going to leave you guys here in trouble." His comment pissed me off.

"I guess it's your life. I'm not taking the blame if you die."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you guys to babysit me!" I cut the transmission BEFORE he could respond with a smartass answer.

Wing had to pull up to avoid hitting Skywarp, Starscream's second in command. Now he was hovering about 50ft above us, ready to dive in if a fight started. Suddenly he dropped down, transforming, and landed in front of me, blocking me from Skywarp's view. "What do you want, Deceptipunk. We have places to go, your asses to kick."

"Don't make me laugh. Give us the girl and we might let you go," Skywarp demanded.

"How about no?" Jazz and the others had also taken their protoforms and out their backs to me, as I stayed in my alt mode. Skywarp growled.

"How bout we tear you puny scums into pieces and take the femebot?" Skywarp turned to the seeker next to him

"Shut UP Blitzwing!" Everybody around us laughed, even us Autobots had a hard time trying not to laugh.

Warpie turned back to us. "If you really want to die, then continue to protect the girl. Give her up-"Skywarp was cut off as he fell forward, knocked out.

"I really hate that guy." It was one of the arielbots. I didn't know them personally, I barely knew their names.

Right after he said it, Blitzwing turned and receive a face full of Powerstrokes fist. The seekers  
jumped into the fight, but were outmatched. Powerstroke, the one Areilbot I actually knew, was fighting Skyquake. Apparently it wasn't a kill mission, from how they were only knocking the cons out. One of the jet twins, I think it was Jetstorm, walked behind Skyquake and punched him in the back of the head, in a vulnerable spot.

Once all the cons had been knocked out, and everyone transformed back to their alt modes,  
we headed down the straight away. This time I was able to stay in between Jazz and Prowl, without Jackie's help. As I thought about the underground tunnel, I realized that it was going to be fun trying to figure out who would go first.

Turns out, it wasn't it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Jazz and Prowl went first.  
I followed Prowl, and Wheeljack followed me, and the Arielbots came after Wheeljack. As we drove thru the tunnel, dodging Autobot workers, I listened to what they were talking about. ".. I don't like the look of either of them. That jet sure looks like one of the cons alt modes." I thought about making a smart ass comment back, but didn't.

Soon out of their range, we turned down a different tunnel. This one lead straight to the medbay, and that's where I needed to be. So of course that's where I was stuck going, instead of going to meet up with Ironhide. When we pulled into the medbay, I was shocked.

Ironhide was actually in there, getting chewed out and repaired by Percepter. Ratchet was  
off doing who know what. Everybody transformed, even me. Of course, Jackie was right by my side. Percepter glanced over at our little group, then back at his work. "Ratchet! We got more company!" Ratchet walked out of his 'office' and almost ran into Ironhide, who had gotten up, ignoring Percepter's demands to sit back down, and was walking towards me.

"Move," Ironhide ordered Wheeljack, who simply walked away. Next thing I knew, the  
ground was rushing up to meet me. I didn't hit the floor, due to Ironhide catching me. He carried me back over to Percepter, and laid me down on the table.

My escort left, one of them giving Ironhide a dirty look on the way out. I laid there, Ironhide standing at my head while Percepter and Ratchet began repairing me. Drifting in and out of consciousness, I heard things that could not be true- that were NOT true. When Ratchet left to go tend to something else, Percepter told Ironhide something he didn't know.

"She was scared for you, ever since Optimus assigned you as her guard." I tried to say something, but Ironhide beat me to it.

"Don't make me laugh. This femebot just faced 1000+ Dark Energon infected drones, plus 3 of Megatronus' best Gladiators, on her own. I hardly doubt she was scared for me." The words 'Megatronus' best Gladiators' caught Percepter's attention, and made him pay more attention to what he was repairing.

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated this one in_ forever, _been trying to work on my Project Freelancer story. **

**Heres to the second upload tonight, more on the way :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, right after Ratchet released me from the medbay, Ironhide dropped me off in the Iacon training room, where Drift, Serena, Wheeljack, Jazz, and someone I didn't know where training. As I watched, Drift and Wheeljack began sparring. At first it seemed like a deadly game, but as I moved closer in the shadows, I realized that it was a test. A test to see exactly how much Drift knew, and how long he would last. From the looks of it, Wheeljack was slowing down. I assumed they had already gone several rounds, due to how battered Jackie was. With a casual flick of his wrist, Drift sent Wheeljacks sword flying into the shadows. The  
exact shadows that I was standing in.

I simply stepped to the side, reached out, and grabbed his sword. Not by the blade, but by the hilt. "Are you trying to kill me Drift?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows, Wheeljacks sword by my side. "If you are, you should really try harder…" I couldn't help but smile.

He laughed slightly, it was more of a chuckle than a laugh, and lowered his sword, which was at Jackie's throat. "I doubt that."

"Shall we find out?" I grinned slightly evil like, and tossed Jackie back his sword. Unsheathing my own, slightly longer swords, I moved into the center of the arena.

"I'll 'try' not to hurt you. Wouldn't want to get scrapped by your guardian," He smirked and I growled in reply. Drift and I started to circle each other, so we didn't notice when Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet walked in.

"What the –"Ironhide started to say, but Optimus held up a servo.

"Let's see what happens. I need to see how well he fights."

Drift made the mistake of attacking me first. I stepped closer, trapping his blades between my own, and forced them together, making them useless. "You just made a fatal mistake. Never attack first. Allow your opponent to attack you!" I leaped back, then lowered my swords till the points were at the ground, and closed my optics. I could tell that Drift was confused, but he didn't try to attack me head on. He was smarter than that.

When no attack came in a few millacycles, I relaxed some, letting him know that I wasn't going to attack him. I could tell Drift was trying to figure out my plan, and make a counterattack of his own. I heard the soft-ish footsteps as he tried to move around behind me. The whistling wind over his blade didn't help either. I twisted around, trapped his blades between my own again, and forced them down.

"Hellfire! You're strong!" Drift said as I pushed his swords towards him, moving so that his dead was in between my blades.

"Dead," I smirked at the confused look on his face. "You will start to understand my moves when I kill Megatron." When I looked around, I noticed Wheeljack, Jazz, Serena, and the other bot staring at me. Then I happened to notice Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet standing off to one side. The wind had shifted while Drift and I were fighting, so I was able to hear what they were saying.

"..Optimus, Jackie can handle the job. If anything else, Jazz and Smokescreen can help."

"Ironhide, I put you as her guard for a reason. I will not-"

"Primus Optimus, can't you understand that I have to leave," Ironhide held Optimus's glare as Ratchet spoke up.

"Optimus let him leave if he wants to leave. Wheeljack and Jazz can handle one femmebot. If anything else, put that new femmebot, Serena on the team." Optimus glared at Ironhide for a millacycle longer, then nodded.

"Go. I hereby remove you from active duty. You are still an Autobot, but you have no orders, other than to return when you are ready, or you receive an emergency call from me." Ironhide saluted, then turned and walked away, not looking at any of us. He transformed once he got to the tunnel, and left without a backward glance.

"Jackie, Jazz, Smokescreen. You three are now assigned to guard duty. Jazz, you are to be her guard only when you are not planning with me. Serena, you are to guard her only when you-"

"Optimus! Decepticon behind you!"

None of us had noticed Prowl coming in. He ran in, guns drawn, and headed straight for Drift. I stepped in between them, and grabbed Prowl as he ran by. "What the PRIMUS DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Optimus turned, and looked at the three of us. "Indeed, Prowl, what is with you?!"

"That Con right there is actually Deadlock. I was a palace guard when Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, and Kyrix were attacked in their own home. Megatronus and his gladiators and deadlock, invaded their home, intending to take Kyrix prisoner. When her parents refused, Megatronus attacked. Deadlock was sent after Ky. He tried to kill her! He killed her mother!"

"Drift? Is- is this true?" When I looked at Drift, I realized that he did look familiar. He wouldn't look at me.

"It was true. My name **WAS **Deadlock, and I **WAS** a Decepticon. I was reckless then. When Serena literally ran into me when I was patrolling the boarder, she convinced me to leave, and I changed my name to Drift. I've never thought about joining the Cons ever again."

Optimus was silent. "Drift until I know that we can trust you, I'm afraid that I must sentence you to a 100 megacycles in Iacon's prison." Drift nodded, unsurprised.

"So be it."

I looked at Optimus, and nodded. I would take Drift to the jail. "Come on." I turned to Drift and walked away with him. I felt Prowl glaring at me, while I heard footsteps following. When I glanced back I was halfway surprised to see Serena following us.

"Hey. Thought I'd tag along so I know were my partner will be help." As she walked up, I nodded, not minding in the slightest.

As I lead them deeper in Iacon, I heard them talking softly to each other. I wasn't an eavesdropper, so I tried not to pay attention. Arriving at the prison, I went to the largest cell, and inspected the inside. "If there's anything I can get you Drift, tell me now. I'll try to stop by every couple says, after I finish the days training with Iro- finish the days training." I turned away, hiding my face. I jumped slightly when Drift placed his servo on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Ironhide. He can take care of himself, and several more. Proven by the fight in the arena. After he lost sight of you, almost none of the drones touched him. "

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear anymore." I turned away, slightly mad, but more sad than before. "I can't talk about it Drift. He's gone and it's time to move on and forget him." To be honest to myself, I was going to destroy something when I returned to my room.

Leaving Drift to look around his cell, I returned to the training ground. As I stood there, thinking about what happened in that exactly spot, as someone loved said goodbye. Whirling around, to punch one of the titanium poles, I let my anger take over, pounding pole after pole into a pile of scrap. After there was a pile of scrap at my feet, I calmed down enough to think.

'He may not have been the smartest but alive, but he knew how to fight. Jazz, Wheeljack, and whoever Smokescreen was, they were not as smart him. They couldn't be. They had not been in as many battles as him, nor as many parts replaced. Almost every time I spied on him something had been welded on or replaced.'

I stormed down to the Cyber stables, my anger returned. The stables looked abandoned, due to the war. I growled as I walked towards the far end of the stable. A deeper growl answered, then two cyberwolf heads appeared over the last two 'stalls.' I stepped in between the two of them then answered the unspoken question in  
Trailbreakers optics. "He's not coming back. Not for a long time."


	5. Chapter 5

Trailbreaker lowered his head, and I stroked his head. "Sorry bud." Slipstream, the other cyberwolf , whined softly, so I pet her too. A few minutes later, I unlatched their doors, and then sat against the wall between the wolves. I don't know how long I sat there between the wolves. I know I told them what happened in the arena, and laughed when Trailbreaker growled in anger. Not wanting to return to my room, I stayed in the stables, ditching my 'guards.' I didn't care how the felt when they couldn't find where I was. As the night wore on, we stopped talking and sat in silence. Last thing I saw was the shoulder of Slipstream under my head.

Loud growling woke me. Slipstream was curled around me carefully. 'It's some_ bot _by the name of Serena. Let her by?' I stood up and she uncurled herself to follow me as I walked up next to Trailbreaker.

"Down boy. She's a friend." I smiled slightly as I added 'At least, I think she is.'

"Serena, this is Trailbreaker, Ironhide's Cyberwolf, and Slipstream, my Cyberwolf." I said as Slip stepped up beside me. Both wolves growled a greeting to her as she nodded to each of them.

"Optimus wants to see you." Serena said as she pet Trailbreaker.

"Optimus can currently kiss my tail pipe. I don't want to talk to him, because  
he never should have let Ironhide go. We need him to win this war."

"It was a stupid decision to send him away. I totally agree with you. But, Optimus told me to drag you in if I had too. He wants your side of the story and your opinion on Drift as well." We both smiled. There was no way to deny that Drift was awesome, even if he was a former Decepticon.

I turned to Slipstream, who crouched down for me. Trailbreaker followed suit soon after. I climbed on, settling where a saddle would usually go. "Come on. Its time Optimus realized that I can take care of myself." I said as slipstream rose, and nodded at Trailbreaker. "Climb on. He won't drop you."

As soon as Serena was settled and Trailbreaker was standing, both wolves launched themselves forward, covering at least 5 yards with each stride. Nearing the doors, I leaned down to clear the door frame.

What would have taken us three cycles to reach one out own, only took us one. The wolves could move faster than we ever could. Jazz had to find that out the hard way. When Jazz was younger, he tried to run Slipstreams father, Jetwing.

As if by an unspoken command, both wolves slowed down as we turned the last corner. The guards in front of the doors snapped to attention "Halt! State your business here!" they demanded.

Seeing how neither wolf had the intention of slowing down, the guards wisely jumped out of the way at the last second. Slipstream and Trailbreaker slammed into the doors, and burst into the room. I didn't expect Optimus to be alone, not with the cons moving closer every cycle. Jazz was bent over a projection with Prime and Wheeljack.

Its usually funny for me to scare a mech, especially when that certain mech is supposed to be a fearless leader. Any other day, I would have laughed at the look on their faces. As Slipstream and trailbreaker slid to a stop, Serena and I jumped off followed unnoticed by Deigo. "Optimus Prime. There are at least a thousand Cons marching on Iacon RIGHT NOW. If you don't send SOMETHING out to delay them, I WILL. We need Drift, because he is the only one who knows the Decepticon army, and how they move."

"We are collapsing the ground around Iacon and filling it with Raw Energon." Optimus said as the door slammed open once again: The guards had returned with Smokescreen and Drift. All of them were armed, including Drift. "Drift, we need your help. Serena and Kyrix changed my mind about your prison sentence."

The young swordsmen crossed his arms, "What's in it for me? Soon as you don't need me anymore, all your going to do is put me back in that hell hole you bots call a jail. Oh, by the way… That ditch you guys are filling with raw Energon wont stop Megatron for long. He will just have his seekers carry his army over. So, one way or another, you guys are fucked. I have more of a chance. Without the raw Energon, you guys would be dead by now, or being tourchered for information. With the Energon, you are just delaying the inevitable. You will die, one way or another." Drift looked over at Serena with Trailbreaker and Diego, then back at Optimus. "Then again, some of you might make it. I doubt it." He looked back to Serena and shook his head. "I'm out." He turned and walked out, disappearing into the hall.

"Drift!" Serena called before chasing after him.

When Drift walked out on the Autobots and the guards started to follow, Serena knew what she had to do. Holding up a hand, she said "Wait, Ill get him.." As the guards stopped, she ran out the twisted doors into the hall. "Drift! Drift wait up! Its just me.." When the ex-con turned to look at her, his face showed all of his anger.

"Don't even pretend that you know what its like to be asked to betray the team you have second thoughts about leaving!"

"Your right. I don't. But I do know that your not the only ex-con having a hard time trying to fit in." Diego meowed, as if to prove her point.

All he did was snort in a pissed off but slightly amused way. "Right. Like I would believe that."

Serena took a few steps towards Drift, "That first day, when I ran into you.. I told you that I was just out for a drive. I lied. That day, I quit the Decepticons. Megatron was pissed, he sent patrols out after me. I changed my name to Serena so that anybody I talked to wouldn't get hurt. The cons always asked for Starrunner, not Serena. Then we collided, the name Starrunner left me forever."

That was all she was able to say before Drift pinned her to the wall, his hands above her shoulders, his faceplate not far from hers. "Wait a minute. You are Starrunner? The most feared Decepticon assassin?" The anger that once been show, it had all melted away.

"I was the Decepticon assassin. No longer. We NEED to help the Autobots, they are the only ones who can help us.. They have been nicer to us than the Cons ever have.. Not counting you being in jail.. If we don't help them, all of the Autobots and their Cyberwolves will be destroyed.. And even though Trailbreaker isn't mine, I don't want to see him die.. If we help, they have a better chance of surviving.. they may even escape off of Cybertron.."

"Even with our help, they may not survive," Drift retorted. "But I will do what I can, even if it means shipping them off planet."

I was standing off to the side with Trailbreaker and Slipstream, while Optimus, Jazz, Serena, and Drift were all busy planning, and that's when the busted doors flew off of their hinges, and collided with the opposite wall. Someone who looked very familiar walked into the room and stopped short. Everybody stopped and looked at the Autobot who stood in the doorway, we could tell that he was black, and that he had cannons on each arm. As he stepped forward, I realized who it was. "Scrap."


	6. Chapter 6

That one word was enough to cause Ironhide to look at me. So of course, he had to start walking my way. Slipstream growled and I crossed my arms. "I don't know what you think your about to say, but I don't want to hear it."

"All I have to say is- "

"I don't care," I said as I turned my beacon off and transformed. "You left. Now leave me the frag alone." Speeding out of the room with Slipstream behind me, I headed for my room. I just needed time to think.

Once in my room, I laid faceplate down on my bearth, totally pissed, with a small part of me that was happy. I later heard the heavy footsteps as everyone left Primes office. I heard Serena laughing with Drift as they walked by. Jazz dropped by long enough to tell me that Megatron would be marching on Iacon's front doorstep in the morning.

The hallway fell silent, and with it, I was able to fall into a deep recharge. Slipstream was also in recharge, so when someone entered my room silently, and laid in my bed next to me, I didn't notice. At least, not enough to honestly care.

The next morning, I woke up with my helm on a mech's chest, and my arm across his chest, with his arms around me. When I opened my optics, I could tell it was Ironhide. One from the scars on his arms and chest. Two, No one mech would DARE to come into my room in the middle of the night because they knew Ironhide and I are bonded.

None of my previous anger even tried to resurface. Now that the shock of Ironhide returning was gone, I couldn't be happier to have him back unscathed… Well, not completely unscathed, but nothing life-threatening. As I lied there on my berth, I realized that Megatron would be attacking soon. I might loose Ironhide again.. But this time, Forever.

When I hugged Ironhide closer, I must have pulled him out of recharge, because his arms tightened around me. When I looked up at him, the slightest laugh escaped him. "And I thought you would throw me across the room if I snuck in to sleep with you. Especially after I just left you like that," Ironhide smirked sadly. "I shouldn't have left at all. I thought it would protect you."

I laughed and rolled over, so that I was actually laying on top of Ironhide and propped myself up. "So, the top warrior and weapons specialist decided to leave the one who he was bonded with, to protect her?" I extended my arm cannon just to prove my point. "I can protect myself you know.. I'm not just a dead Autobot leaders daughter." Leaning down, I lightly brushed my lips against his while staring directly into his optics.

At that precise moment, the alarm went off, indicating that Megatron and his army were approaching. I started to get up, but Ironhide caught my servo and pulled me back down. "Stay a little longer. The troops will take a while to get ready, so we have some time." Ironhide said softly, pulling me into a hug that was only meant for me. I shuddered and offlined my optics, tempted to stay with him, even though we would fight side-by-side.

When the alarm rang out for a second time, both of our Cyberwolves, Slipstream and Trailbreaker stood up and growled sharply. That was enough for me. "We have to go, Duty calls." Venting air in surrender, Ironhide allowed me to get up to retrieve my weapons as I ignored his comment of "Smart aft". Armed with both of my shorter swords, I paused in front of my spark extinguisher, Dawn Bringer, and tried to decide whether or not to bring it. Deciding on not, I walked away from it and went to help Slipstream with her weapons. When I turned around, Ironhide was behind me with Dawn Bringer.

Slipstream moved away, fully armed. "Bring it, just incase you DO need it," Ironhide said, moving to place it on my back. I nodded and let him sheath it before shifting to my alt mode and taking off to the front lines with Ironhide and our Cyberwolves behind me. Upon arriving on the front lines, we shifted back to our robot modes and made out way up to Sunstreaker. "How many do we have Sunny?" Ironhide asked before I could.

"Not enough. 351," Sunny replied before stalking off to find his brother, Sideswipe. I nodded before busying myself with making sure Slipstreams gear was secure. Switching sides, I wasn't surprised when Ironhide pulled me away from her and took my servos in his.

"No matter what happens today on the field, I will always love you. Primus forbid, I will follow you into the Pits of Kaon if I have to." With that, Ironhide leaned in and kissed me, without giving me the chance to answer him. Dropping his servos, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Jazz walked up, but we both pushed him away.

Laughing darkly, Jazz said "Best make out now, there wont be time for it later, _if your both still alive._"

Pulling away from a slightly annoyed 'Hide, I looked over at Jazz. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, moving fully away from 'Hide as Jazz just laughed and walked away. "Glitch." I muttered as I climbed on Slipstream. Ironhide just shook his head and walked over to Trailbreaker as harsh poundings sounded in the chamber.

"Lets roll people! These doors wont last forever!" A grim silence settled over the chamber as the wolves and riders fell back into the shadows, blending in perfectly with the darkness. "Watch your paws Wolves." I said as I had another Cyberwolf move back so that his paws wouldn't show when the door fell.

Ironhide came up beside me as I took my position at the head of the charge. "I wish you would have gone with the snipers and arielbots."

"I wish Megatron would realize he's a fragging glitch and stop destroying Cybertron." I replied, snorting softly and reaching across the gap to grasp Ironhide's servo while the cons worked on tearing down the door.

"Ten." The pounding on the door paused.

"Nine." The pounding returned and intensified.

"Eight." It sounded like Megatron shouted out an order.

"Seven." The pounding stopped and chains rattled.

"Six." Heavy beasts snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Five." I looked over at Ironhide who nodded reassuringly when the walls shook from explosions.

"Four." Cracks of light began to show through the top of the door.

"Three." The door was pulled halfway down and something reared in the doorway. "Cyberhorse." I muttered to Ironhide as I dropped his servo and grabbed my short swords.

"Two." The door hit the floor and the Decepticons advanced.

"One." The Cyberwolves launched themselves forward, and the war was on.


	7. Chapter 7

When the wolves reached the Con army, my duel long swords were a huge help, because they were made for me fighting on a wolf. Slipstream and I were the second or third most feared fighting team, behind Ironhide and Trailbreaker. I think Ironhide, Slipstream, Trailbreaker, and I were all more feared than Optimus Prime and Jazz.

Out of nowhere, a Cyberhound approached at a full run behind us. Slipstream and turned to take down a gladiator while I took down his minions. "Kyrix! Cyberhound inbound hot from the rear!" Silverbolt called out from above. Slipstream turned just in time to slap the Cybertronian hound across the face with her claws in mid flight. Without warning, a second hound tackled Slipstream and I to the ground before scrambling back to its feet.

Growling, the first Cyberhound stood back up and joined the second on circling us. Both wolves were careful to stay out of the reach of my swords and Slip's claws. After a little while, the Con hounds started to dart in and our, inflicting damage on Slipstream. Within a few milliseconds, the Cyberhounds got bored of their little game and the first hound jumped on Slipstream to distract her while the second pounced on me and tore me from my place on her back.

When the hound dragged me off of Slipstream and threw me a good couple of yards away from her, it almost landed on my chest plates. Laying on my back on the ground made me realize two things. One- I was laying in a very dangerous position, and two, the Decepticon Seekers were locked in a deadly battle with the Arielbots. And Serena.

As I started to get up, a heavy paw landed on my chest plates and shoved me back down, driving a sheet of Cybertanium metal though my side, nicking some Energon lines. Out of the corner of my optic, I watched as the hounds rider jumped down, and the second hound drive Slipstream into the crowd of Decepticons once his rider dismounted.

"Ravage. Release the prisoner," A monotone voice demanded. Soundwave. "If she tries to run, Kill her." Ravage growled in agreement as the other Decepticon walked up. Removing his paw, Ravage moved to sit next to his master to await his next orders.

I sat up slowly, then yanked the piece of sheet metal out of my side. "Son of a fragging Gladiator." I glared at Soundwave. "Let me guess, That afthole Megatron wants to see me." I held up the metal, still slick with my Energon. Tossing it away, I laid back.

"Lord Megatron demands your presence." Soundwave monotoned.

I snorted in laughter, something I had picked up from Ironhide. "Tell _Lord_ Megatron that if he wishes to talk to me, then he has to bring his lazy aft to me. I wont go to him." The other Decepticon approached, his optics bright with anger.

"You will not speak of Lord Megatron in that manner!"

"Oh Barricade, you have much to learn. Ill speak of _Lord_ Megatron however I want." I smirked at Barricade, to prove my point.

"_Lord Megatron_ could snap your neck femme." Barricade barely held back the sarcasm that threatened to drip off of his words.

"Ohhh I'm soooo scar-"

"Autobot: Be Quiet." Soundwave demanded, glaring at Barricade. Without even looking at me, he reached out and pulled me to my feet, before forcibly leading me to Frenzy, Barricades Cyberhound.

"Aw you gotta be kidding me! I have to escort her?!" Barricade complained before getting on and hauling me up with him. Apparently, Barricade had never been this close to a femme. I had never been this close to a Mech, not counting Ironhide. Especially a Decepticon. With my mind dwelling on Ironhide, I didn't notice when Frenzy slowed down and stopped. My mind returned to the present when my feet touched the uneven ground.

I was surprised to see Serena there, held captive by Skywarp. I was slightly happy to see that she wasn't hurt, at least, not that I could see. Breakdown took over as Barricade and Soundwave walked off, Barricade pausing to look at me before walking away. As Breakdown and Skywarp forced us to our knees, I caught Barricades optic. He almost seemed sad of what was to come.

As Megatron approached, I could tell he was looking at us like a master looks at his slaves. "The Autobots make them well , do they not?" he growled. The surrounding Decepticons laughed, obviously onto what he was talking about. "Bind their servos and return to the battle. You have a Prime and Weapons Specialist to kill. I want their helms in front of my throne!"

Nodding, the Cons attached Energon cuffs to our wrists, and walked back to the battle, joking with each other and shoving each other out of the way to be able to be the first ones back in the battle. With Knockout fast approaching, I kept my optics on the ground. No one could ever tell what Megatron wanted with his prisoners, no one ever lived to tell. Glancing over at Serena, I could tell that she knew who Megatron was talking about.

Optimus Prime, I wasn't worried about warning. He could take care of himself. It was the Weapons Specialist. I knew Ironhide would fight, but even he couldn't hold off Skywarp and Breakdown. Before Megatron started to speak, I tried to warn Ironhide through our bond, but something didn't feel right. "Brave femmebots, Rushing into the fight they know they cant win. You should have joined us when you had the chance. We could have put you to good use." Megatron growled and walked by us. "Fearless in battle, yet to scared to look the Mighty Megatron in the optics."

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. "Mighty Megatron my aft. I won't look at your ugly aft face because I don't want it to be the last thing stuck in my processor when you offline me." As soon as I finished speaking, I felt Serena laugh beside me.

"Primus that would be a horrible death. Seeing that ugly thing, having it be the last thing in our processors, that's just.. No." Serena added.

Megatron growled, reached out, and grabbed under my faceplate. "You **will** tell me what the Autobots are planning, or you will die a very painful death from whatever means Shockwave fines interesting." Turning to face me completely, the light seemed to glint off his red optics. "Ill let the pain you experience leak through to your bonded one." Moving away, Megatron revealed Shockwave.

The Decepticon scientist was massive. As tall as a Prime and looking as tough as Ironhide, even with only one optic. Shockwaves's optic wandered over me and Serena, then came to rest on Megatron. Nodding once to Megatron, Shockwave advanced. Serena had to voice what was running though both of our processors at that time. "Holy Shit we're all going to die."


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Holy Shit we're all going to die."**_

Shockwave wandered over to Serena, lifting her to her feet effortlessly, and stared into her optics. Something he showed her caused her to either go into recharge, or simply off-line. He dropped her, his interest somewhere else.

That somewhere else happened to be me. Walking over, Shockwave picked me up by my shoulder just as easily as he did Serena. Doubling over in pain, I let out a vent of air as Shockwave injured my side. "Stand up." A harsh voice demanded. Shockwave speaking was enough to make me stand up… or at least, look up. I glanced at him, then looked back at the ground. I wasn't going to let him break me so easily. When I finally stood up on my own, Shockwave purposely walked around me to drag his claws across the cut.

I growled sharply in pain, and looked at Shockwave, promising to kill him myself. The promise strengthened when an Image I couldn't shake appeared in my mind. I was helpless to help as I was forced to watch Ironhide be murdered by Prime as all of the Autobots just stood by and watched. I couldn't move to help. "Stop Shockwave.. Primus STOP IT!" I clutched my helm in agony as he stepped back next to Megatron.

"Transport them back to my lab. They will not surrender." Shockwave demanded before walking back the way he had come.

When both armies pulled back, Ironhide entered the main hall, expecting Slipstream to be there waiting for them with Kyrix. Neither one of the were there, and Ironhide couldn't feel her over their bond. She wasn't dead, he would have gone berserk if she had died. Nothing was in order in the hall, Jazz was missing and so were Slip and Ky. Blaster was trying to get things back on track, but no one was listening to him. He just didn't have the authority to command them.

Forcing his way over to Blaster, he knew something was wrong. "Blaster, where is Jazz, Slip, and Kyrix?" Ironhide demanded. 'Where is my Femme?!' He added in his mind.

Blaster was slow to reply, Warpath beat him to it. "Jazz is in the medbay, he was trying to be everywhere at once. Crazy bot almost got himself killed. Slipstream.. She's dead. Spark ripped out of her chest by those Con Hounds. Soundwave's Hound to be exact. Saw it myself. Kyrix isn't here, but shes not dead either, or I would have found her body. Serena's gone too. Drift isn't very happy about that."

Ironhide turned around, only to find his way blocked by a smaller energetic scout. "Ironhide sir! The two Femme's are being held captive by Megatron and Shockwave. Optimus has ordered that you go to his office and stay there until he can organize a raiding party."

The scout wasn't as energetic now that Ironhide was standing over him. "What is your name scout?"

"Bumblebee sir!"

"I have a mission for you. Fine Sideswipe and Drift and wait for me outside of the gates. You wont get in trouble." Ironhide replied, twirling his cannons. Bumblebee nodded and ran off to hind them, leaving Ironhide to wonder if he should have done it.

"You know Prime is going to murder you when you get back right? He ordered you to go to his office." Blaster asked, having walked up behind Ironhide.

Ironhide just shrugged, "He's gotten used to it. I hardly follow his orders when it comes to Ky." Ironhide walked off, leaving Blaster and Warpath to get the mess in the hall under control. When I woke up, I knew where I was. The Energon stained walls gave it away. My cell wasn't that big, and with Shockwave standing in the doorway, it was that much smaller. Pulling myself into a sitting position, I could feel Shockwaves optic following my every move.

"What the pit do you want?!" I growled as I tried to make sense of it all. Megatron didn't want us dead. He either wanted information, or- Ew. Even the thought of it was repulsive. I didn't get much more time to think about it because Shockwave crossed the cell and lifted me to my feet by my neck. Knowing what Shockwave was looking for, I hid every little detail of the upcoming moves of the Autobots. I knew Shockwave was getting annoyed by how he searched my mind. At first, he was kind of nice, asking for the information. As I continued to hide the information, he grew more impatient and started demanding the information, tearing down barriers that I built up around certain memories.

Shots echoed in the hall, and Shockwave withdrew from my mind. I glanced out to see Serena blow a hole in the roof and blast off. When a con was thrown in the doorway of my cell, I crawled over and used the blade of his arm to deactivate the Energon cuffs. Once I was free of the cuffs, I tossed them back onto the body and reached up to see if my sword was still there. Naturally, it was. No one could remove the sword unless they wished to die. Only a few people could remove it from me without dying, and the Cons weren't one of them.

The _** only **_reason Ironhide could handle Dawn Bringer is because I made him able to when I bonded with him. Even the _Great Autobot Leader_ couldn't take the Dawn from me. That's what made it so hilarious. Then again. I never really used it because I use my short swords. Also, whenever I used it, it drew strength from my spark. Plus, I didn't want anyone to mess with my sword, at first it shocks them, then it would proceed to shut down their entire body, thus killing them.

Unsheathing Dawn bringer, I crept over to the door, willing to risk everything to escape. The drones were cleaning up the mess of another drone, which looked to be ripped apart, piece by piece. I decided not to waste the swords energy on them, and sheathed Dawn. Instead, I walked up behind the drone with his back to me, and just tapped on his shoulder. When he turned, I simply kicked him the chest, throwing him back into his comrades. As they laid there stunned, I ran on to find out where my true target was hiding.

When I spotted Breakdown, I followed him. If I could find Knockout, I could force him into fixing my side so that Megatron couldn't use it as a weapon against me. As Breakdown went through a door, I slipped in behind him so closely that I thought he had seen me. I didn't see Knockout, but I knew it would only be a little while before he showed up.

I picked up one of the rods on the floor, and jumped on Breakdowns back. Before he knew what was happening, I slammed the red down on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out for the time being. I jumped down after he started to fall, but it was too late. I hit the ground on my uninjured side, and slide along the floor. "That used to be easier…" I muttered as I stood up, tossing the rod aside.

"I bet it was, _Bot_." Knockout said as he walked towards me. "So did you kill him?" I wasn't sure, but he almost sounded hopeful.

"You wish Knockout. Hes not dead, or even close to it. But if you want… I can kill him." I don't know why I even offered. Other than I halfway felt sorry for him. Just him though, not Breakdown. We stood there, watching each other until Knockout crossed his arms and finally asked the question.

"What do you want?" He moved closer, waiting for an answer. His optics glanced at my face, then traveled down my scarred up, gor and Energon covered body. When he found the place where the metal went into my side, he froze.

"Do something about it Knockout."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the LOOONG delay for an update, been busy with my horses and stuff. Had my friend fly in from Vegas, so wasn't on my computer than much for 3 weeks. More of an explanation at the bottom, along with a question.**

* * *

By the time Knockout was finished, he was more relaxed and friendly. He even seemed to realize that I wasn't after him. Even Breakdown, who came to about halfway through, laughed in the middle of my story, when I had accidentally ran into Ironhide as a sparkling. To me, it was embarrassing, but to them it was funny. When I demanded to know what I was laughing about, and they explained, I laughed as well, because it was funny from their point of view.

Hell, they even understood why I was trying to find Megatron and Shockwave. Then again, they didn't like them anyway. "Breakdown, can you fetch the rest of my weapons?" When he nodded, I described the rest of my weapons to him and sent him on his way.

* * *

Within minutes, Breakdown was back with all of my weapons. He seemed to think they were heavy, but to me they were light. "Weakling." I muttered as I took the short swords back and sheathing them, I turned to find Knockout examining my rifle that Ironhide had given me. _"Do you mind?! That's mine."_ I asked, walking over to take it from him.

Soon as the rifle was in my servos, an explosion tore through the building. As Knockout and Breakdown headed the way I came from, I transformed and pushed on to find and kill Megatron and Shockwave. Even if I couldn't kill them, I could slow them down, or die trying. Speeding down the hall, I nearly crashed into a familiar looking Decepticon mech's legs as a wall of anger, determination, worry, and a bit of guilt crashed over my bond with Ironhide. He didn't seem to notice that I could feel him and his feelings, so I sent gentle waves of forgiveness and love back across our bond to him.

I knew he was going to flip out, so I pulled into an alleyway nearby before he was able to answer. Shock was the first emotion to come across, then a huge wave of relief. Since I was finally able to feel Ironhide again, I was about to send him a databurst when he beat me to it.

_**:Kyrix, where the frag are you?! I nearly tore the place apart looking for your aft!:**_

_**:Calm down 'Hide, I'm hiding an alleyway.:**_

_**:Don't move, I'm coming to get you.:**_

I laughed quietly, _**:How are going to come and get me if you can't find me?:**_

_**:I'll tear down the fragging building if I have to.:**_

_**:No. I'll send you my coordinates. I'm going after Megatron and Shockwave. I'll kill him or die trying.: **_with that that said, I sent him my coordinates.

_**:We will.:**_

_**:Huh?:**_

_**:We will kill them or we will die trying. I'm not leaving you here alone. Not again.:**_

I felt my spark surge at Ironhide's words, but there was no way that I was going to let him follow me. Not that I would stop him of course. I would love for Ironhide to accompany me to kill them. When we fought together, we were damn near unstoppable. When we fought against each other, everybody knew to stay out of our way, even Prime.

When Ironhide finally arrived in my alleyway, I waited till he transformed and moved far enough away from the light before transforming and throwing myself into his arms. Ironhide was forced to take a step back to avoid falling as he caught me. Nobody noticed the harsh clang our protoforms made in the alleyway. Reaching up, I ran my digits over the scar on his right optic. Unable to say what I wanted to say, I let my spark do the talking for me. Determination, anger, sadness, regreat, love, and guilt flashed across our bond in a sparkbeat. As soon as they crossed the bond, Ironhide pulled back slightly, just enough to touch his helm to mine, and kiss me. "I love you.."

_**Boom**_

It looked like Ironhide had set up a few surprises for the Cons. I looked at him and smirked. "Surprises for our friends? You shouldn't have…" We both smiled and held each other for a little while longer. Before too long, Ironhide pulled away.

"If you plan to Kill Megatron and Shockwave before we have to leave, we might want to get going."

"Ironhide… I don't want you to come. Things are going to get messy. Very messy."

"And I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your not going alone."

I sighed in mock defeat, already planning on locking Ironhide out of wherever we found Megatron. " Lets go then." Transforming, we pulled out of the alleyway and into the street. There was no need to speak as we headed towards Megatron and Shockwave, we knew how the other would react.

As we neared the place where we would find them, I slowed down. Ironhide quickly followed suite, no questions asked. Well, except for one. "Are you ready for this?"

Without answering, I transformed and walked up to the door. Without looking at Ironhide, I entered the code for the door and opened it. I smirked at the look on his face as the door slowly opened. As the door opened just far enough for me to slip inside the room, I turned to Ironhide. "I'm sorry…" I ducked through the door and slammed my arm into the door controls. Sparking, the doors stopped where they where and stayed there. Looking back, I smiled sadly at him before blocking all connection to the bond between us and walking farther into the room. "Goodbye…"

* * *

As soon as Ironhide felt Kyrix cut their bond, he contacted Optimus Prime.

_**:Optimus, I have a problem.:**_

_**:What is it Ironhide?:**_

_**:Kyrix just went after Megatron and Shockwave. We have to get her out before she does something STUPID:**_

_**:I or We Ironhide, make up your mind.:**_

_**:Frag it Prime, I'll do it myself. You are my friend Prime, but some days I want to kill you.: **_With that, Ironhide cut off the connection. Just because he was short-ish and bulky, didn't mean he was weak. Grasping the edges of the door, Ironhide started to pull them apart.

* * *

**Soooo yea. I was with my vegas buddy for 3 weeks, before that I was busy with school.. Lifes a bitch, you know? ANYWAYYYY Im hoping to be able to update more often now that things have settled down a bit. Hopefully I will get Chances and TBOOL:PF updated sometime this week.**

_**QUESTION:**__** How bad should Kyrix be trashed before Ironhide can find her? Should Prime send help, and it be too late, or should help arrive right as the fight ends? Feedback please!**_


End file.
